Chronicles Of Red Death: Student Of The Snake
by Rasen-Jo No Kage
Summary: Orochimaru No Sannin. A Man Chasing Immortality For More Than A Decade Finally Figures Out How To Get It, But It's A Timely Process And He Needs Someone That Holds Something. Orochimaru Breaks Into Konoha And Kidnaps The Yondaime Hokage's Secret Daughter, Naruko Uzumaki. On His Escape, A Young Shinobi Catches Him And Is Told The Truth About The Girl, And Ends Up Betraying Konoha.
**DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden Or Any Other Anime/Manga Referenced In This Fanfiction Story. The Animes/Mangas Belong To Their Respective Owner's. The Only Thing I Hold Ownership For In This Book Is The Plot, The OC's And Any Jutsus I Make Up. That Is All...**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi Guys, This Is Rasen-Jo No Kage And I Would Like To Point Out That This Is My First Ever Fanfiction Story And I Hope You Guys Expect Grammatical Mistakes, Not Much Though. The Story Might Sound Cliche Because Of It's Summary But, I Will Try To Make It Not As Cliche As It Sounds. It Would Be Great If You Guys Followed, Favorited And Reviewed My Work As I Want As Much Help As I Can Get. THANK YOU...! P.S. This Is Book I Of Five...(Hopefully)**

* * *

 **"Biju/Demon/Summon/Divine Being."** Bold Means Biju, Demon, Summon Or Divine Being Talking.

 _ **"Biju/Demon/Summon/Divine Being."**_ Bold-Italic Means Biju, Demon, Summon Or Divine Being Thinking.

 _"Inner Thoughts/Flashbacks."_ Italic Means Inner Thoughts (Of A Person)/Flashbacks.

 _ **"Inner Sakura."**_ Bold-Italic-Underline Means Inner Sakura Speaking.

 **"Line Break."** Line Breaks Will Be Bold-Underline

"Jutsu!" Underline Means Jutsu Being Called.

 _"Jutsu!"_ Italic-Underline Means Jutsu Being Thought.

"Speech." Normal Means Talking (Human).

* * *

 **Chronicles Of The Red Death**

 **Book 1: Student Of The Snake**

 **Chapter 1: Kidnapped!**

Orochimaru No Sannin smirked as the kunai went straight through a man's head. The Snake Sannin chuckled as he walked up to the man's dead body and retrieved his kunai and slipped it into his pouch. Orochimaru picked up the man's dead body and carried it into the bushes and stepped back out looking exactly like the man he had killed and caried in the bush. He had used a special henge to look exactly the man, match his chaka levels and replace his scent with the man's, the only things that Orochimaru didn't get were the man's Jutsus and memories.

Orochimaru sighed as if the technique _did_ allow him to copy a Shinobi's techniques and memories he wouldn't need to be here right now. But, seeing as it didn't let him he needed to be risking himself after fifteen years of in the shadows, but he needed to complete his quest to learn _every_ Ninjutsu Technique, and to do that he needed to acheive immortality. It had taken him a long time but he finally figured out how he needed to do it and what he needed was in Konoha, he needed a person that was special by birthright and for what she held within her.

So that's why Orochimaru found himself dashing towards Konoha under the ruse that he was a Chuunin from Konoha. In his opinion his sensei, Hiruzen Sarutobi who was and still is the Hokage could have done a better job of seeing who was promoted to Chuunin level. He was sure that the Shinobi he killed should have heard the kunai whistling when it was heading straight for his head, but then again nowadays anybody was promoted to high level, like the Uchiha Clan Head's son, Itachi, he was six and was already in the academy, Orochimaru was seven when he entered and it was because he was a genius.

Sure Itachi was a genius but his sensei knew that genius's tended to be moved by the world's ways and that's how Orochimaru was here. The world of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu and others had caught his attention and he wanted to learn all of it, he was one of the world's strongest Shinobi without using Ninjutsu but then again, he would be _the_ greatest of he could learn all the Jutsu. In all honesty there were two possible ways he could achieve his goal of immortality and learning all the worlds techniques.

He could have used a Jutsu he created to take over the body of a developed Uchiha, thus achieving the Uchiha Clan's Sharingan and copy every technique he saw, though this would take a while because he needed an Uchiha that would come to him for power, and seeing that Uchiha's were already arrogant that would prove to be problematic. The other way was much simpler and the one he was trying to execute at the moment. To his knowledge there were two or three Uzumaki's left in the world, and seeing as Uzumaki's had long life spans all he had to do was figure out how they ticked and applied it to himself, not to mention the Uzumaki he was planning to get was not only the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, but also, secretly the daughter of Konoha's Yondaime Hokage and the Nidaime Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi.

The second option was faster and more likely to happen, only with the exception that his sensei, Hiruzen cared more about the four month old baby than himself. And knowing his sensei, when he put his mind to something he got it done. So all he had to do was sneak into Konoha, kidnap the baby, Naruko, and escape without getting caught. Though the Sandaime would have probably caused a global panic because Naruko was kidnapped. All Orochimaru ahd to do was give it time and Hiruzen would come to the conclusion that Naruko was dead and move on.

Even though this was Orochimaru's first plan, he had a back up. Should Naruko's body fail the experiments he was planning to do, he would use her to attack Konoha and take an Uchiha by force. He would combine the power of the Sharingan and the Kyuubi and become what all men feared. He would become 'God', he could imagine it now, the Sharingan or even better, the Mangekyou Sharingan powered by the demonic Chakra of the strongest Biju. It would be amazing, simply and utterly amazing.

Orochimaru couldn't help himself when a dark chuckle exited his lips from the thoughts of his plans but this was stopped when he sensed a presence to his left and slipped a kunai out of his holster and spun it and flung it to his left only to here the sound of metal on metal and a Shinobi from Konoha stepped out of the trees. Orochimaru pursed his lips as he didn't know how to play this out, sure he could go out on a limb and wing it but that was risky.

"Oi, Saiko, what the hell was with that? You didn't sense me?! You're a freakin' sensor!" The man said and Orochimaru cursed mentally as he didn't know that the Shinobi he killed was a sensor and chuckled lightly towards the man who chuckled in return and placed his arms on "Saiko's" shoulder. "It's cool man, but you're aim's gotten better hasn't it, you were this close to penetrating my head." The Shinobi used his hands as demonstrating.

"Ahaha..." Orochimaru chuckled. "I have been practicing, I am a Chuunin after all I have to act and my skills have to match my Shinobi rank after all." He said and the man placed his hands in his pockets and began to walk back to Konoha and Orochimaru began to follow him. "You're shift over?" Orochimaru asked and the man nodded.

Not much was said again as they walked, sure the Chuunin would try and make coversation with Orochimaru who answered in short and direct answers. Orochimaru was trying to be as quiet as possible for two reasons, it was the safer choice as he didn't know the man's name and might gave away his position by asking or hinting he didn't know, and the other reason was that he was trying to think out the rest of his plan.

Soon enough they reached the main gates of Konoha and checked in with the guards and began Orochimaru began to follow the man, hoping to find out his name as the man said he was heading to the Chuunin and Jounin lounge, Orochimaru also didn't know where the orphanage was as Konoha had been remodeled after the attack by the Kyuubi four months ago.

Orochimaru's train of though was however derailed when the Snake Snnin saw two famous Shinobi walking in his general direction and pursed his lips, wondering if they would recognize him.

 _"It's highly likely considering Kakashi has the Sharingan and that Gai person talks too much and might make me slip my tongue if he engages in conversation."_ Orochimaru thought for a moment before sighing, making the man he was following turn back to him and ask what the matter was. "Nothing, just feeling lonely these days I guess." Orochimaru took the chance hoping the Shinobi he was copying didn't have a lover.

"I get what you're saying man, after Sakuma left me I haven't been feeling the same, I was even thinking about adopting a kid from the orphanage over there." Orochimaru smirked darkly as the man nodded his head in the general direction of the orphanage and his smirked remained as he passed Kakashi Hatake and Maito Gai as they went the other way but he felt them stop and turn towards him after he had passed and Orochiamru tensed up.

"Hey Gai, I feel like I know him from somewhere, I know he's a Chuunin from Konoha but, his chakra has this familiar feeling I haven't sensed since that mission where I had to recover something from Orochimaru's lab in the Land Of Rivers with...Minato-sensei." Kakashi said and Orochimaru heard him and sped up slightly, the faster he got away the lesser the chance he was at getting found out.

"Don't think about it too much my eternal rival!" Gai said essentrically as he saw the sad look Kakashi displayed from remembering of his dead sensei. "The Yondaime fought to his last breath with honor and saved Konoha!" Kakashi sighed and began to walk away, still trying to remeber who's chakra the man's sensed like.

Orochimaru on the other hand sighed in relief when he was out of earshot from the Jounin and Chuunin going the other way but unluckily the man heard him and turned towards him with raised eyebrows and look of confusion on his face. "What's wrong, are you glad we're away from Kakashi and Gai?" He said, his hands slipping down to his Ninja pouch and unluckily for him Orochimaru saw this and took out his own kunai and plunged it into the man's head and his special henge dropped.

Orochimaru back flipped onto a building and his eyes scanned Konoha for the orphanage and he saw it, roughly five minutes walking distance from his current location so he dashed to the building and slipped inside threw an open window and shook his head in mock disapprovement. The workers of the orphanage had forgot to close the window, that was very hazardous when they had a child the rest of the world wanted in their possession.

Orochimaru quietly snuck from shadow to shadow until he reached a room marked 'Nursery' and smiled darkly and twisted the doorknob to see it was locked and cursed mentally. Instead of bursting down the door to get what he wanted a pink liquid oozed from Orochimaru's mouth and onto the doorknob which melted with contact and Orochimaru pushed the door open.

He walked in quietly and saw about five babies, all no older than four months, six months for the latest and three months for the youngest. He walked by each and everyone one of them until he reached the last and smiled in satisfaction. If this was a normal kidnapping Orochimaru would just take the baby and go but this was no normal kidnapping, this baby, was the key to his immortality, the key to his dream and goal. "Let's see..." Orochimaru said as he took a clipboard off from the baby's crib and began to read.

 _ **Name: Naruko Uzumaki**_

 _ **Gender: F**_

 _ **Mother: Unknown**_

 _ **Father: Unknown**_

 _ **Allergies: None**_

 _ **Hair Color: Crimson**_

 _ **Eye Color: Sky Blue**_

 _ **DoB: October 10th**_

 _ **Additional Notes: Has Three Whisker Marks On Each Cheek, Possible Birthmarks.**_

Orochimaru nodded to himself and slowly took the sleeping infant in his arms, she stirred slightly in his arms but he rocked her back to sleep and smirked. Sadly he had no way of carrying her while runing so his escape would have to be timely and precise, no mistakes could be made and to make sure he got away clean, Orochimaru had though about everything beforehand and his escape needed to be executed in, 3...2...1...now!

He smirked as an alarm sounded through out Konoha, indicating they had found Saiko's original body and possibly the one he had killed recently. It meant that everyone would be looking for an infiltratitor and if things went according to plan Orochimaru would be long gone by the time they figured out what heppened. He placed his hand in the seal of confrontation and disappeared in a swirl of wind and leaves, appearing a top the orphanage's roof.

He glanced around and saw Shinobi running from roof to roof, none of them looking in his direction. He knew that no one would probably care if the Kyuubi's "reincarnation" got kidnapped, this was exactly what Orochimau planned for and he dashed towards Konoha's North gate so he could head straight to Otogakure and he encountered no one and safely made it out of the village's gates.

It took him about fifteen minutes to make it two miles out from Konoha when he felt a presence and stopped. He turned around slowly to see Kakashi glaring at him with his Sharingan present. Kakashi looked at Orochimaru then towards the red haired baby in his hand's then back up at Orochimaru with pure confusion. Orochimaru chuckled as he made a Kage Bunshin without hand seals and handed Naruko to the clone and sent it away then looked back to Kakashi and stood completely still, waiting for movement to come from Kakashi.

"You risked being spotted in Konoha for a baby?" Kakashi asked curiously and Orochimaru tilted his head and smirked after a while of thought. "Whatever the case I need to bring you back to Konoha for interogation and execution." Kakashi took a pair of kunai and twirled it in his hands.

"What I find odd..." Orochimaru began and Kakashi raised his eyebrows. "I'm surprised Hiruzen-sensei hasn't told you who this girl is..." Orochimaru trailed off and Kakashi glanced at the baby the clone held and then back towards Orochimaru.

"Everyone knows who that baby is, she's the Jinchuriki of the Kyyubi no Yoko, I don't know what mind game you're trying to pull but it won't work." Kakashi said as he charged Orochimaru and flung the kunai with point blank accuracy but Orochimaru simply side stepped as Kakashi attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks.

"Well look at that, it seems as though you don't hold no hatred to the baby that killed your sensei, and many of your friends I presume." Orochimaru said as he took out kunai and shiruken of his own and threw it back and not surprisingly, with more accuracy than Kakashi, but using his Sharingan Kakashi easily avoided the kunai and shiruken.

"The baby didn't kill Minato-sensei, it was the Kyuubi!" Kakashi shouted as his anger started to get the better of him. "Minato-sensei risked his life to seal the Kyuubi in her to save the village, only a true idiot would hold it against her." Kakashi finished and ran through three hand seals as lightning began to dance in his hand, the Chidori.

"Well that's a good thing you know, not holding any hatred to Naruko, because it would be a shame if the Yondaime Hokage found out that his last living student hated, his daughter." The shock from that statement made Kakashi's Chidori cancel out itself and his breathing became rasped. "Ah, so Hiruzen _didn't_ tell you the reason he cared so much about this baby, you see Kakashi. After the Third Shinobi World War, Konoha lost trust in their allies, one of the reasons I fled actually, Konoha doesn' trust you. Hiruzen doesn't trust you." Orochimaru then held out his hand. "Come with me, I'll see to it that you get to sensei your sensei's child." Kakashi looked at the hand wearily and slowly began to reach out for it when they both heard a call, felt heat and saw red.

"Katon: Endan!" Both Orochimaru and Kakashi back flipped in diffirent directions as small fire bombs were sent in there direction or more precisely, between their forms. "Kakashi, were you really going to betray Konoha simply because of an empty promise Orochimaru made to you?" Orochimaru and Kakashi looked to see Hiruzen in his battle outfit. Kakashi flinched upon seeing his Kage, was he really going to betray Konoha just to be Naruko's sensei.

"Maa Maa Hiruzen-sensei, when have I ever lied about making a promise?" Orochimaru asked and Hiruzen glared at the Snake Sannin and was about to say something when Orocimaru beat him to the draw. "But, you have made promises never kept, didn't you promise to Kushina and Minato to keep Naruko safe, why does the village hate her so much, did you really have to tell the village?" Orochimaru asked and Hiruzen's glare became sharper, though it seemed unlikely.

"I didn't tell the village." Hiruzen said firmly as he slid into the Sarutobi Clan's Taijutsu style, slightly confused as to how Orochimaru knew about the promise. "I told the council as it was my duty as a Kage, the civilian side of the council lost to many and they weren't acustomed to losing so much family at one point and felt hatred towards Naruko, but I asure you, she wasn't neglected." Hiruzen then charged at Orochimaru and swung a flurry of punches and kicks like Kakashi, only his were more powerful than Kakashi's and Orochimaru had to parry and counter them.

This fighting continued for about five minutes before Orochimaru opened his jaw wide and a sword flew out and was sent hurtling towards Hiruzen who used a substitution with a nearby discarded log. "You know, this is really a shame, Naruko could already be at my base and you're hear fighting me, aren't you worried about Konoha's true princess?" Orochimaru asked with a devious smile and Hiruzen smirked.

"I care a lot about Naruko, she is my successor's daughter and I care a lot about her because she is the true hero of Konoha, I care about her so much I had to use Morse code during our short altercation to tell Kakashi to go after her, and let me tell you, fighting my student, whom is a Sannin and doing Morse code at my age is very taxing on the body." Orochimaru's eyes widen as he looked around and noticed Kakashi was indeed gone.

Orochimaru clenched his teeth and took used his extended arm to retrive his sword to which he opted to hold with his right hand. "You're going to pay for messing with my plans for immortality old man, I'll make sure that Konoha gets a Godaime faster than anyone thought." Orochimaru growled as he ran through a set of hand seals and inhaled air. "Fuuton: Daitoppa!" A huge blast of air exited Orochimaru's mouth and headed straight for Hiruzen who used his hands to block but the Jutsu was too strong and he ended up being sent to the ground. "This is the last time you tamper with my plans to achieve immortality Hiruzen-sensei." Orochimaru said and swung his sword to Hiruzen's throat.

Hiruzen responded by calling forth his Bo-staff which appeared in a plume of smirk and Orochimaru's slash was parried and Hiruzen kicked back Orochimaru and the Hebi Sannin ended up colliding with a tree and came back out angry. Orochimaru had been this close to escaping when Kakashi had found him and he was once again close to escaping, only if Hiruzen didn't intervene he would be in his base by now.

"Hiruzen..." Orochimaru said deathly cold as he picked up his Kusanagi and twirled it in his hand and then dashed at his former sensei. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!"

* * *

 **|Meanwhile; One Mile Away|**

Kakashi ran as fast as he could with his Sharingan activated, he had been looking for Naruko and Orochimaru's clone for what seemed like forever but was only a couple of minutes. He knew that he had to be extra careful when he was getting Naruko back, he wasn't sure what Orochimaru's clone would do as he didn't see it get any other instruction than run away with Naruko, and seeing that this was his sensei's daughter, he didn't want her to get hurt at all.

Kakashi cursed as he still saw no sign of Orochimaru's clone and Naruko anywhere, and he was nearing the border for the Land Of Fire and the Land Of Sound and not to mention his Sharingan wasn't fully accustomed to his body yet and was quite taxing. He cursed once again as he saw the outline of someone's chakra behind him and the person sent dozen's of kunai and shuriken. In an effort to dodge the sharp weapons he grabbed a tree branch and flipped all the way behind the person and saw it was a man, probably Kakashi's age and he had two dots on his forehead.

 _"The Kaguya Clan!? I thought they had all been wiped out, I have to be careful if this guy has the Kekkei Genkai..."_ Were Kakashi's thoughts as the man stared right back at Kakashi who glared back at the possible bone weilder. "Get out of my way, now." Kakashi said and the man smirked and dashed to him, swing his hand Kakashi easily moved his head out of the way but was shocked when a bone sprouted from the man skin and was heading dor his Sharingan eye.

The Sharingan was a gift from Kakashi's friend who passed away and he wasn't going to stand for it getting taken away so Kakashi used a Substitution Jutsu and from his new possition saw the bone penetrate the log. "I should have seen that coming with my Sharingan, what the hell is happening." Kakashi whispered harshly to himself. The man however, wasn't giving Kakashi time to think and dashed at him again and Kakashi didn't see it coming this time either and had to use the substitution again.

Kakashi didn't want this to drag out to long so he ran through three hand seals and like before, lightning sparked to life in his hand, only the density of the chakra was bigger. Kakashi flashed his Sharingan once before dashing towards the man at lightning speed and thrusted his lightning filled hadn at the man's chest. "RAIKIRI!"

To Kakashi's surprise the man sprouted bones from his chest and said bones absorbed Kakashi's strongest Ninjutsu Technique. "That won't work against me, Kakashi Hatake." The man said as Kakashi flipped away from a punch. "I was assigned by Orochimaru-sama to fight anyone who got in his way, I studied up on all the potential candidtaes I might have to fight, your Sharingan doesn't work because of my clan Kekkei Genkai, you cannot predict a move made with a Kekkei Genkai, and my bones absorb Chakra, give up and get out of Orochimaru-sama's way."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed at the man and didn't believe what the man said because as he learned in the Shinobi Academy, deception is a Shinobi's best friend. Kakashi enhaled the air around him and ran through seven hand seals, ending in tiger and placing it against the mask that covered the bottom half of his face. "Katon: Gokakyou No Jutsu!" A large fireball was then sent towards the man who simply absorbed it with his bones. Kakashi clenched his teeth and dashed at the man, trying to see if Taijutsu would work.

He swung his fist towards the man's head to which he easily ducked and sent a strike of his own and knowing the man had the Kaguya Clan Kekkei Genkai Kakashi took out a kunai and held it up and to his utter surprise the man's bones broke his kunai and Kakashi cursed and swung his foot in a sideswipe kick which resulted in connecting with the man's head, sending him sliding back a ways. Kakashi took this advantage and didn't wast anytime running to the down man and sending an ax kick for his chest making the man wheeze as he didn't have time to call his bones forth.

Kakashi took out his Chakra Saber from his holder on his back and held it to the man's throat as it glowed with chakra. "Give up or I will kill you." The man didn't make a move and Kakashi took out chakra wire from his pouch and tied the man up, restricting his use of chakra and restricting his movements. Once that was done Kakashi heard clapping behind him and turned to see Orochimaru.

Using his Sharingan Kakashi saw that it was a clone as this chakra was different from the original. The only thing Kakashi couldn't tell was where Naruko was but he didn't have to think long because all he had to do was ask and was sure the clone would tell him, that's just how Orochimaru was. "Where is Naruko?"

"At the moment she's with my original's assistant, so matter of the fact is you're too late." Orochimaru said and Kakashi glared at the Snake Sannin. "Oh, you're angry I bet, you're angry because you couldn't save your sensei's daughter, and to think Minato and Hiruzen trusted you, or did they? My fool of a sensei knew you were a flight risk so he didn't tell you because he knew that the village would mistreat her when she grew older and he didn't want you going on a killing spree simply because you can't control your emotions." Kakashi gripped his head as Orochimaru's words made their way in. "Come with me Kakashi, come to me and you'll be with Naruko, I'll see to it you get to teach her Minato's Rasengan, I'll see to it you teach her everything Minato taught you." Orochimaru held out his hand and Kakashi looked at it for a while before he grabbed it. "Good, untie Kimimaro and let us go, Naruko awaits her brother, ne Kakashi?" Orochimaru asked and said Copy Nin nodded his head.

 _"Looks like things are falling in place, now that I have Kakashi and Naruko I will achieve immortality."_ Orochimaru thought as he saw Kimimaro stand up. "Kimimaro, guide Kakashi back to the base and make sure Akemi takes care of Naruko." Once Kimimaro nodded and bowed the clone disappeared in a plume of smoke.

* * *

 **|Meanwhile; Hiruzen & Orochimaru|**

Battered and bruised Orochimaru flipped away from his sensei and smirked. "It seems as though Kakashi has joined my side." He said and Hiruzen's eyes narrowed. "It seems as though my clone is very good at persuading, but you know what that means sensei, now that I have the Kyuubi and a Sharingan in my possession, not to mention an Uzumaki, immortality will be mine, from me to you, good bye." Orochimaru then disappeared in a swirl of wind and leaves and Hiruzen fell to his knees.

 _"Minato. Kushina. Naruko. Kakashi. Sakumo, I have failed you all...but I promise, I will own up to my mistakes and fix them, even if I have to give my life, I will get back Naruko and Kakashi, maybe not now or not tomorrow, but I will. Before Orochimaru gets his hands on immortality."_ Hiruzen thought as he stood up and began to limp back to Konoha, nothing but shame in his brown eyes.

* * *

 **|Twenty Minutes Later; Otogakure|**

Orochimaru walked into his hideout and didn't say much to any of the Shinobi he passed, on the outsude he had no facial expression, however on the inside. He was smirking in satisfaction. It had taken him quite sometime but he was close to figuring out immortality. But before he did that he had to run some test and find a way to replicate Kakashi's Sharingan.

"Orochimaru-sama." Orochimaru stopped and turned around to see a young boy dressed in purple with rounded glasses and on his forehead was a Hitai-ate with a musical note on it. This boy was Kabuto Yakushi, Orochimaru's right hand here in Oto and the boy was no older than eight years old.

"Yes Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked as he continued walking the hall towards his quarters. "I want an update on everything, how is Naruko, where is Kakashi, how is Kimimaro doing and what information did you aqcuire for me?" Orochimaru asked and Kabuto nodded and sped up to stay next to Orochimaru.

"Naurko-chan is fairing well, she's been a bit grumpy since I brought her a little while ago, at the moment Akemi is testing her to find out her blood type and how much the Kyuubi's chakra has affected her, Kakashi was given a room to stay in and has been there since, Kimimaro over-used his Kekkei Genkai and is extremely weak but I will heal him, and as for the information, Kumo has gained a new host for the Nibi, a one Yugito Nï. A two year old girl." Kabuto finished and Orochimaru nodded his head.

"Tell Akemi that I want her and Naruko in my office in one hour, at the moment I would like to speak to Kakashi, where is his room?" Orochimaru asked and Kabuto told him and began to walk away. "Oh and Kabuto..." Kabuto looked back at his master. "I have a long mission for you, twelve years long." Kabuto was shocked at this but didn't show it, he simply nodded and walked off, Orochimaru then walked towards Kakashi's room.

When he reached Kakashi's room he knocked on it and heard a 'come in' and entered. He saw Kakashi sitting on his bed with his elbows on his knees and his hands in his hair. Orochimaru stood in front of him and crossed his arms, waiting for Kakasho to say something and though it took a while the silver haired Nin spoke.

"I betrayed my village, I don't believe it, I betrayed my village, my friends, my promise to sensei to protect Konoha in his steed, my promise to Obito, and Rin." Kakashi said and Orochimaru shook his head. "How's Naruko, the Kyuubi might get aggrevated and I don't know how she'd react to that."

"Naruko is fine, at the moment one of my kunoichi are seeing about her, it seems as though Naruko was underfed in Konoha, in all honesty, it's a miracle she's alive after being fed so little in the past four months, not to mention her bones may be brittle, not being breastfed at all in her short life." Orochimaru explained and Kakashi could feel his blood boil. "Don't overreact Kakashi, I won't lie, I'll give you a chance to leave and head back to Konoha if the promises you made to your friends and sensei are that important, but let me give you something to think about, do you know who Naruko's mother is?" Orochimaru asked.

"If Minato-sensei is her father then I think it would most likely be Kushina-san, she was rarely seen with anyone but I saw her with Minato-sensei a few times, then one day she stopped taking missions, was it because she was pregnant with Minato-sensei's child?" Kakashi asked and Orochimaru nodded.

"Yes, now think about this, knowing Kushina to be a loud mouth brat with little to no control over her temper, how would she react if someone told her that her baby was being neglected, how would she react if someone told her that her baby was being underfed in an orphanage?" Kakashi winced, feeling sorry for the poor sucker who ever had to encounter that. "Good, Minato may be a little more level headed than Kushina but I'm pretty sure he would be angry as well, he gave his life to save Konoha's life by sealing the Nine Tailed Fox in his _only_ child, who happens to be a girl none the less _and_ is the real hero of Konoha?" Kakashi looked down seeing as Orochimaru was right.

"Minato-sensei and Kushina may be pissed, but you kidnapped Naruko so you could aqcuire immortality, if you're going to experiment on her I will kill you and take her away from here." Kakashi said darkly and Orochimaru chuckled, he liked this kid already.

"I am going to experiment on Naruko..." Orochimaru said and Kakashi took out his Chakra Saber and ignited it with lightning chakra and hekd it towards Orochimaru. "But not in the way everyone thinks...technically I may be a mad scientist but I care about children, I simply want to see what makes Uzumaki's live so long, and see if I could harvest some of the Kyuubi's chakra for myself, I want immortality but not for the wrong reasons Hiruzen and my teammates think, I simply want to learn every Ninjutsu technique, what's so wrong about that?" Orochimaru asked and stood up. "I'll send someone to help you get settled, but first, I need that." Orochimaru held out his hand after pointing to Kakashi's headband and the Copy Nin gave it to him. "You'll get another one soon enough, until then you could use this to cover your Sharingan." Orochimaru handed Kakashi a blue cloth and walked out of the room.

Kakashi looked at the cloth and squeezed it in his hand. _"Two wrongs don't make a right, but this is a special case, this is my sensei's daughter, I was always one to follow the rules, the one to say that those who betrayed their comrades were worst than scum, but Naruko is a different case, in this case, two wrongs for the right person makes it right."_ Kakashi tied the cloth around his head and covered his left eye. "I'll do what I must, to see Naruko become a wonderful Shinobi like her parents, today, and until my death, I'll be selfish, for Naruko's sake...sensei, please forgive me." Kakashi then laid down on his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

 **|Meanwhile; Konoha|**

Hiruzen rubbed his temples as he listened to the Shinobi side of the council and the Civilian side of the council argue back and forth. This had been going on for the past five minutes and it was getting annoying. He listened as Fugaku Uchiha and Hiashi Hyüga yelled that the Kyuubi needed to be returned to Konoha and Kakashi as well while the civilian side complained about the "demon" finally being out of the village and that they wanted "it" back in and calling for the death of Kakashi

"Enough." Hiruzen's voice pierced the air and all was quiet. "As much as I would like to have Naruko back in the safety of the village's walls and Kakashi as well, there is nothing we can do about it at the moment, I am not going to send all of our Shinobi looking for them, that is a waste of resources and I have a feeling that is exactly what Orochimaru wants." Hiruzen said and Hiashi and Fugaku simultaneously placed their hands up and Hiruzen pointed at Fugaku.

"We understand that it is a waste of time and we may very well be playing in Orochimaru's hands but this is the Kyuubi we are talking about, Konoha's weapon and not to mention that Kakashi possesses the Sharingan of my clan, we need them in case there is war." He said and Hiashi agreed with him and Hiruzen sighed.

"If there is a threat of war, how in God's, Kami's and any Diety's name are we going to have a four month old baby fight, I understand Kakashi fighting but please explain Naruko fighting against Shinobi twenty times her size?" Hiruzen asked and Hiashi and Fugaku began to argue with Hiruzen, saying that the Kyuubi would feel threatened and unleash it's power. "That's enough, I want all of you to answer this question. If Naruko was your daughter, how would you feel. If Minato had sealed the Kyuubi in your child instead of an orphan's, how would you feel?" Hiruzen said no more as he stood up and began to walk away.

As he exited the council chambers angrily he saw a figure walking next to him and turning towards the figure he said nothing then turned back forward. "Hokage-sama, I can't help but feel that leaving Naruko where she is, is the right thing to do, she can't possibly be treated worse than when she was here, you saw the signs yourself Hokage-sama, the village purely hates Naruko, it would only do her good if you came out and told them she was the daughter of..."

"Enough Shikaku, I get your point but Orochimaru is only going to experiment and test on her to find out a way for immortality, I can't let that happen at all, Orochimaru is too loose of a canon to let roam, he has to be dealt with, and the only way I see that happening is before he aqcuires what he wants, only if I had reached there in time, Minato and Kushina would have been alive to protect their daughter, it's a shame." Hiruzen said as he arrived at his office.

"True, very true indeed Hokage-sama, but I must be going now, they call you the 'Professor' for a reason, you'll figure out a way to get Naruko back, she is a princess of Konoha after all, right next to Hiashi's daughter, only if the village knew." Shikaki finished and walked down the stairs, heading towards his own home and Hiruzen couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're right Shikaku, only if the village knew."

* * *

 **|Two Days Later; Orochimaru's Hideout|**

Kakashi groaned as there was a knock on his door, indicating to him that it was six in the morning and Orochimaru finally wanted to see him. The past days in Oto had been normal to say the least, he had been in his room for the past two days and meals would be brought to him and Orochimaru was finally calling to speak to him about his position in Oto. So, the Copy Nin put on his uniform from Konoha and exited his quarters to see Kabuto at the door.

"Follow me please Hatake-san." Kabuto said and began walking in the direction of Orochimaru's office. "So, Hatake-san, are you really serious about becoming a Shinobi of Oto, or are you going to try and make a run for it with Naruko the first chance you get?" Kabuto asked looking back at the silver haired Nin.

"I'm serious Kabuto-sama, wherever Naruko goes I go as well, it's the least I can do for Minato-sensei. I may have a feeling regret for a while but I will remain loyal to Oto once Orochimaru keeps his promise to not harm Naruko, if he goes back on that I won't hesitate to kill him and anyone in my way, he knows this already and accepted it." Kakashi said and Kabuto nodded and continued walking. "So, you're eight and Orochimaru's right hand man? You must be special." Kakashi commented and Kabuto chuckled.

"In Orochimaru-sama's eyes I am, my father is the head doctor at Konoha's General Hospital, that is how Orochimaru-sama knew the route of the guards that night, all he didn't know was the exact location of the orphanage but as you see, he figured it out." Kabuto explained and Kakashi nodded. Kabuto then went on to say. "Tell me Hatake-san, if the need comes to kill your remaining friends in Konoha, would you?" Kabuto asked and Kakashi stopped in his tracks.

"I-I-I don't know." Kakashi said honestly as Kabuto walked on. "Will there be the need?" Kakashi asked as he continued to walk and Kabuto shrugged. "Well, honestly, it depends on if Naruko's life is in danger." Kakashi said and Kabuto made a 'hmm' sound but didn't comment. "How far until we get to Orochimaru's quarters?" Kakashi asked and Kabuto didn't say anything as he turned a corner and came to a door.

"Go right on in." Kabuto said as he walked away and Kakashi's eyes followed him for a while before the Jounin level Shinobi knocked on the door and pushed it open. On the other side he saw a woman with long brown hair tending to Naruko and Orochimaru was simply observing.

"How nice of you to join us Kakashi." Orochimaru said as he removed his attention from the woman and Naruko towards Kakashi who bowed to the man but Orochimaru could feel him tense. "Bowing to me instead is going to get some being used to Kakashi, don't force yourself, for now I'd like you to meet Akemi Tuchi, she'll be the woman in charge of Naruko's health, if you want I can have her changed if you don't approve, you're the closest thing Naruko has to family, her health decisions are up to you." Kakashi raised up and saw the woman tense, probably awaiting his judgement.

"It's okay Orochimaru-sama, I trust you're judgement, if you choose her it's okay, once we don't have a problem with Naruko's health." Kakashi said and Orochimaru nodded and turned back to the woman and gave her instruction to go with Naruko and see to it she was fed. "How are you feeding Naruko?" Kakashi asked and Orochimaru nodded towards the woman.

"Akemi was a nurse in the Land Of Lightning, her field was breast feeding orphans in the nursery, so that's right up her alley." Orochimaru explained and Kakashi nodded. "Moving on to other matters, I need to know how you feel about being a Shinobi of Oto, like I said before, if you want to leave go ahead but I will NOT let you take Naruko, I need her to acheive my goal and here is a better place than Konoha, here in Oto most of my Shinobi were outcast from their village's and country's, Naruko will fit right in when she gets older." Orochimaru said and Kakashi nodded.

"I understand, that is why I ask to become one of your guards per-say, not that you need any but it's always good to have a guard, even Kage's have them." Kakashi said and Orochimaru nodded his head and turned towards his draw and took out a Hitai-ate with a music note on it and threw it to Kakashi who caught it.

"Well come to Oto Kakashi Hatake." Orochimaru said and stood up. "For now we are underground for obvious reasons, however, when I get...clearance from the Feudal Lord for the Land Of Sound we can move above ground, we'll be in the open but even Hiruzen wouldn't risk war coming for Naruko here." Orochimaru said and Kakashi nodded. "Until then, we work from the shadows Kakashi, I'll have Kabuto give you a tour of the base so you can get farmiliar with it, from time to time while Kabuto will be on his next assignment which will be twelve years long, you will be my right hand, you will travel with me to my other bases and enforce the rules there, understand?" Kakashi simply nodded his head and was dismissed by Orochimaru who then took a seat in his chair and reclined.

Orochimaru took out a piece of paper and a pen and tapped it on his desk. He smirked as he wrote a note to his old sensei and summoned a snakle to carry it. He knew for a fact that Hiruzen would get his old teammates to try and track him down but he was prepared for it. Once the snake was gone Orochimaru chuckled darkly and closed his eyes.

 _"Soon. Soon immortality will truly be mine, soon. I will be a God, a God in a mortal world."_

* * *

 **|End Of Chapter|**

 **END NOTE: Give Me Between Eight (8) And Fifteen (15) Reviews For Next Chapter, I Want To Know How You Feel About The Story So Please Tell Me. Until Next Chapter This is Rasen-Jo No Kage (Spiraling Shadow) Signing Out. Remember To Stay Happy And Always Eat Ramen And Don't Play With Snakes...It Gets Dangerous After A While...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LATER!**


End file.
